Operation: Purpurmond
thumb|328px|Besatzung der Geißel in Andorhal Noch nie war die Chance so gut, Lordaeron nach dem Beginn des Krieges zu befreien. Der Lichkönig verliert stetig an Kraft und die Truppen der Geißel werden im nördlichen Königreich immer unkoordinierter. Die Zeit ist günstig für einen Gegenangriff. Ein letzte Offensive gegen die Untoten, um das Land endgültig von ihrem Griff zu befreien. Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug und die Agentumdämmerung haben bis Weilen lediglich eine Pattsituation erreichen können. Doch Truppen des Banners der Hoffnung ist es gelungen, die Geheimnisse der Seuchenkessel zu entschlüsseln. Nach ihrer Vorstellung verliert die Geißel ihre Macht, wenn die Kessel zerstört werden. Sie sind emsig damit beschäftigt Truppen aus dem Land Sturmwind für dieses Unternehmen zu rekrutieren. In mehreren großen offensiven sollen zu erste die Seuchenkessel in den westlichen Pestländern getilgt werden. Anschließend die Scholomace gestürmt werden, um so die westlichen Pestländer komplett aus dem Würgegriff der Geißel zu befreien. Anschließend soll Andorhal unter Beschuss geraten. Plots zum Purpurmond Datei:lordae2.jpg1. An die Front (Status: Beendet) thumb|212px|Ankunft in SüderstadeMit mutigen Männern zogen Söldner, Handwerker und Geistliche aus Elwynn mit dem Banner der Hoffnung ins Vorgebirge des Hügellandes. Mit großzügiger Unterstützung der Zwerge in Dun Garok, die dem Trupp Unterschlupf boten, würde die Front des zentralen Lordaerons, das heutige westliche Pestland zu nächst ausgekundschaftet. Ziel dieser Spionageaktionen waren die Seuchenkessel dieser Region und die Entschlüsselung ihres Geheimnisses. Ein Angriff auf die Scholomace schlug leider fehl. Die scharlachrote Bastion Herdweiler bekam daraufhin die Rache der Geißel zu spüren. Ein blutiger Kampfentbrannte der vielen Kreuzfahrern das Leben kostete. Nichts desto trotz gelang es den Kreuzzüglern, eine Kesselkommandantin festzunehmen und ihr das Geheimnis zur Neutralisierung der Seuchenkessel abzuringen. Datei:lordae2.jpg2. Rekrutierung und Musterung (Status: Beendet) Um den Angriff auf die Seuchenkessel zu starten, hat sich das Banner der Hoffnung wider nach Sturmwind begeben und dort Nachschub für die Front zu beschaffen. Die Musterung findet im Zwergendistrikt statt, in der großen Halle neben dem U-Bahntunnel. Es sind Zettel und Flugblätter überall verteilt worden: "Liebe Bürger und Bürgerinnen Sturmwinds, liebe Bürger und Bürgerinnen Lordaerons, vernehmt diese Worte! '' ''Es ist Zeit unser Land zurück zu fordern! Es ist Zeit unseren elementaren Feind, die Untoten für immer aus unserer Welt zu verbannen. Erinnert euch an ihre Gräueltaten, an die Schrecken, an das Leid und die Schmerzen die sie euch zugefügt haben. Wollt ihr weiter, dass sie in eurer Heimat wandeln? Wollt ihr weiter, dass sie euch in ihrem Innersten verspotten? Die Zeit ist gekommen, in der wir Brüder und Schwestern werden! Die Zeit ist gekommen in der sich die Menschheit! Das Volk Lordaerons und der Welt sich nun endlich gegen die Finsternis behauptet und ein für alle mal gewinnt! Die Macht des Lichkönigs schwindet. Seine Diener sind machtlos geworden, ihr Schrecken nur noch das jämmerliche Spiegelbild ihrer Furcht vor uns. Wir sind das Volk! Zieht mit uns in den Kampf und befreit eure Heimat! Rächt eure Familien! Kämpft für die Rechtschaffenheit! Das Licht will es!" '' Weitere Informationen zur Musterung findet ihr hier: http://forums.wow-europe.com/thread.html?topicId=13593419493&sid=3 Datei:lordae2.jpg3. Die Suppe selbst auslöffeln (Status: Beendet) thumb|left|Seuchenkessel ''"Es ist so weit. Das Volk von Lordaeron fordert nun das zurück was ihm gehört, das Land, das schon so viel Blut gekostet hat. Ein Land in dem mehr als ein Jahrzehnt der Untod wütete. Das Land, das vielen eine Heimat war. Unser Land!" Die Geißel hat mächtige Bastionen errichtet. Überall in den westlichen Pestländern scharen sich Untote auf den Feldern der Bauern um die Seuchenkessel. Die Kessel die das Land verderben und die zu Sklaven wiedererwecken, die auf dem Friedhof ihren ewigen Frieden suchten. Ganze Heerscharen haben sich im Herzen Lordaerons breit gemacht und drohen die letzten Barrikaden der Menschheit die sich in diesem trostlosen Einöden behaupten zu überrennen. Herdweiler ist in großer Gefahr. Truppen des scharlachroten Kreuzzuges versammeln sich in der Bastion und machen sich bereit für eine Offensive gegen ihren elementaren Feind. Doch der Feind ist trotz seiner Übermacht schwächer den je. Die Macht des Lichkönigs ist versiegt. Seine Truppen sind nicht mehr mächtige Diener, die unter seiner Kraft die Stärke erlangen können wie sie es noch vor einigen Jahren hatten. Dies ist ein Aufbäumen zweier Kräfte die in einem langen entbehrungsreichen Kampf gegeneinander beinahe selbst erloschen sind. Am Ende dieses Kampfes werden die Westlichen Pestländer entweder ein für alle mal aus dem Würgegriff der Geißel befreit oder das Land schließlich ganz dem Untod geopfert. Der Angriff wird mit Truppen aus Sturmwind vorbereitet. Das Banner der Hoffnung hat emsig in seinen Reihen rekrutiert und die tapferen recken auf das vorbereitet was kommen mag. Doch allein werden sie ihren Feind nicht bezwingen, ihre Brüder und Schwestern nicht helfen und keinen Sieg erringen können. Die Orden Sturmwinds sind die einzige Hoffnung auf einen Sieg gegen die Geißel. 'Geplante Angriffsziele:' * Seuchenkessel auf dem Teufelssteinfeld * Seuchenkessel auf Dalsons Tränenfeld * Seuchenkessel auf dem trostlosen Feld * Seuchenkessel auf Gahrrons Trauerfeld * Belagerung von Darrowehr und der Scholomace * Angriff auf Andorhal Die Planung wird am Donnerstag dem 17.6.2010 stattfinden. Heerführer, Geistliche, freiwillige Helfer und Söldner sollen sich an diesem Tag in der großen Halle im Zwergendistrikt um 18:00 Uhr einfinden. Es wird über die möglichen Angriffziele diskutiert und eine Angriffstrategie ausgearbeitet. Zu dem wird über das Aufbruchsdatum und die Länge des Aufenthalts gesprochen. (Das Event wird nicht an einem Tag stattfinden sondern sich über mehrere Tage erstrecken. Der Montag ist lediglich der Beginn der Offensive. Es wäre erfreulich nicht nur Kämpfer für das Licht bei diesem Event zu haben sondern auch Todesritter und Geißelanhänger für die Zeit des Events zu haben. Weitere Einzelheiten werden am Freitag bekannt gegeben nach der Besprechung.) Angriffsplan Um die westlichen Pestländer wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen wurde am Donnerstag ein Kampfplan ausgearbeitet.thumb|400px|Angriffsplan auf Andorhal Die Truppen des Banners der Hoffnung, des Ordens des Silberhammers und möglicher weise auch der Streitkräfte, sowie einige Freiwillige der Kathedrale Sturmwinds und der Wächter der Geheimnisse werden sich um 18:30 Uhr auf das Schiff "scharlachrote Nixe" begeben und nach Süderstade aufbrechen. Schon im Vorfeld wurden Kuriere ausgeschickt um frische Pferde in Süderstade bereit zu machen. Anschließend verbleiben einige Heiler des Silberhammers in Süderstade, während die restlichen Truppen über das Hinterland an den Darrosee gelangen. Die Einheit der Streitkräfte wird sich zum Zugwindlager aufmachen um dort die Stadt Andorhal vom Süden her zu belagern. In dieser Zeit beziehen die Truppen des Silberhammers vor Darrowehr Posten und decken so einen Rückzugsweg über den Seuchenklamm ins Hinterland. Zeitgleich beginnen 500 Mann aus Herdweiler mit der Errichtung von Barrikaden an dem westlichen Ufer des Grenzflusses zu den östlichen Pestländern. Während das Banner der Hoffnung, mit der Neutralisierung des ersten Seuchenkessels beginnt, wird die Stadt Andorhal vom Norden her von Freikorbs aus Herdweiler und Truppen der Streitkräfte im Süden angezündet um so die Truppen innerhalb der Stadtmauern abzulenken. Nach Vernichtung der nördlichen Seuchenkessel postiert sich das Banner der Hoffnung im Norden von Andorhal. Freikorbs werden das gesamte Hinterland Andorhals von Untoten säubern. Steht die Belagerung wird ein Kurier nach Tyrs Hand ausgeschickt um die Belagerung zu unterstützen. Mögliche Gefahren Die Verstärkung der Geißel kann lediglich über den Grenzfluss Thondoril geschehen. Es ist zu erwarten, dass Truppen aus dem Fungustal und möglicher Weise auch aus dem Pestwald über den Schreckenstunnel zum Grenzfluss gelangen können. Da die Flussströmung sehr stark ist, ist es für die niederen Untoten lediglich möglich über die Brücke den Fluss zu überqueren. Es wird dennoch mit einem Truppenaufgebot der Geißel von fast 70000 Mann gerechnet. Diese sollten, wenn alles nach Plan geht schnell an der Flussbarrikade aufgerieben werden. Zu dem wurde ein weiter Schutzwall eingerichtet im inneren des Landes. Sollten die Stellungen fallen so stehen Rückzugsmöglichkeiten durch Boote und über den Darrosee, Der Rückzug um den Darrosee ins Hinterland oder nach Herdweiler und von dort aus über Gebirgspässe nach Tirisfal. Das Licht möge uns beistehen, dass alles gut gelingt und die Verlassenen die Horde nicht verraten. Verlauf der Mission Die tapferen Truppen aus Sturmwind trafen sich pünktlich am Hafen von Sturmwind. Der Orden des Silberhammers, die Kathedrale von Sturmwind und das Banner der Hoffnung gingen gemeinsam auf das Schiff, die "Scharlachrote Nixe" welches sie nach Süderstade bringen sollte. Während der Fahrt wurde der Angriffsplan geändert. Da die Streitkräfte Sturmwinds keine Truppen entsannt hatten, wurde das Kommando über das Zugwindlanger an den Silberhammer übertragen, der nun zwei Fronten halten musste. In Süderstade angelangt, sattelten die Soldaten des Kreuzzuges auf und ritten nach Herdweiler. In ihrer Begleitung zwei Wächterinnen vom Bund Wächter der Geheimnisse. Der Silberhammer und die Priester der Kathedrale hingegen blieben in Süderstade um die Nacht dort zu verbringen. Die Anreise in Herdweiler verlief für die Kreuzfahrer fast problemlos. Am ersten Tag bezog der Silberhammer Stellung vor der Darrowehr. Truppen des scharlachroten Kreuzzuges positionierten sich an das westliche Flussufer und errichteten Barrikaden. Mit 300 Mann zu je 150 in zwei Gruppen aufgesplittert wurden die Seuchenkessel vom Teufelssteinfeld und vom Tränenfeld gesäubert. Anschließend vereinigten sich von diesen 150 Soldaten um die restlichen Felder zu räumen. Am Ende dieser Aktion waren die Felder von den Kesseln befreit und von je 70 Mann befestigt. Hierbei ist zu erwähnen, dass vier Kreuzfahrer ihr Leben ließen nach dem sie die Kessel neutralisierten und sich selbst richteten. Indes brach auch an der Darrowehr ein Kampf aus. Der Silberhammer und die Kämpfer der Kathedrale mussten sich in stundenlangen Gefechten um gegen zahlreiche Nekromanen und Untoten behaupten. Zu letzt gegen einen 5m großen Dämonen, der jedoch mit vereinten Kräften nieder gestreckt wurde. Der zweite Tag der Offensive verlief noch nervenaufreibender. Mit einer Streitmacht von knapp 300 Mann wurde Andorhal von den Kreuzfahrer, welche zuvor die Felder hielten von der Nordseite aus angegriffen. Truppen des Silberhammers und der Kathedrale halfen bei dem Kampf vom Süden herraus. Die überraschte Geißelgarnision war ein relativ leichtes Ziel. Zur Verwunderung der Truppen des Lichts wurde relativ schnell der Rathausplatz eingenommen. Hier stellte sich jedoch ein massiver Druck der Geißel ein. Es kam zum Stellungskampf. Mit großer Mühe konnte das Rathaus gehalten werden. Nur durch das Eingreifen der Verlassenen die Andorhal aus dem Nordwesten angriffen wurde der Stellungskampf entlastet. Dafür entwickelte sich zwischen den Kreuzfahrern und den Verlassenen ein Barrikadenkampf, der Andorhal drei teilte. Der Nordwesten wurde von den Verlassenen gehalten, während der Südwesten von der Geißel bevölkert wurde. Der Ostteil der Stadt blieb in der Hand der Soldaten des Lichts. Jedoch musste der Angriff abgebrochen werden als eine Eilnachricht eintraf, dass der Thondroril von einer gewaltigen, mehrere zehntausend Mann starken Armee der Geißel bedroht wurde. Die Barrikaden Andorhals wurden von den Truppen aus dem zugwindlanger bemannt welche entschieden Druck vom Süden aus gegen die Stadt machten. Das restliche Kreuzfahrerkontingent und der Silberhammer zogen zur Brücke des Thondrdrils. Da der Fluss eine starke Strömung besitzt und das Ufer an beiden Seiten extrem steil ist, konnten die Untoten Horden lediglich über die Brücke ins Hinterland geraten. Die Truppen des Lichts hielten sich verschanzt hinter den Barrkaden auf, als eine Welle der Untoten Sklaven nach der anderen an den Verteidigungsmaßnahmen verging. Bei einem Vergeltungsangriff konnte die Front bis in das Herz der Geißelarmee verlagert werden und die Geißelkommandanten in Kämpfe verwickeln. Dieser Angriff wurde maßgeblich unterstützt von einer Lichterscheinung, welche sich in einem Mitglied des Silberhammers manifestierte. Dank einer Verstärkung von 300 Agentumrittern, welche von der Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts aufgebrochen waren um dem Heer der Lichtdiener zu unterstützen, gelang es die Geißelkommandanten zu bezwingen und die nun führerlosen Geißeltruppen zurück in die Weiten der östlichen Pestländer zu treiben. Dennoch ist der größte Teil dieser gewaltigen Untoten Armee nicht bezwungen. Die Agentumdämmerung ergänzten die Truppen in Andorhal auch gegen die Einwände des Kreuzzuges. Der Silberhammer verließ die nach dem Sieg über die Geißelarmee nach zwei Stunden die Posten an der Darrowehr und am Zugwindlager. Trotz Bitten um Hilfe bei der Versorgung der Verwundeten wandte sich der Silberhammer auf ihrem Schiff Richtung Heimat. Der Grund dafür lag allerdings auf darin, dass, alle Sanitäter des Silberhammers abgekämpft waren und der Proviant auf Grund von zu kurzer Vorbereitung zur Neige ging. Momentane Lage Momentan ist Andorhal dreigeteilt. Das Südostufer, das Rathaus, sowie der größte teil der östlichen Stadt wird von Truppen des Zugwindlagers und der Agentumdämmerung gehalten. Die Nordwestseite befindet sich in der Hand der Verlassenen. Der Rest der Stadt ist noch immer unter der Kontrolle der Geißel. Momentan ist die Truppenstärke in Herdweiler stark geschwächt, welche nur noch ein Viertel der ursprünglichen Truppenstärke zu beginn des Krieges entspricht. Zu dem wurde eine großer Teil der Truppen aus Tyrs Hand in Corins Kreuzung aufgerieben, die entsannt wurden um Herdweiler in Andorhal zu unterstützen. Die Darrowehr und die Scholomace sind noch immer von Geißeltruppen besetzt. Jedoch ist das Land welches als westliche Pestländer bekannt ist nicht mehr vollständig unter der Knute des Untodes Wer nähere Informationen zur Front und Planung erhalten möchte kann das Banner der Hoffnung täglich im Zwergendistrikt in der großen Halle von 17-18 Uhr aufsuchen. Näheres dazu findet ihr hier: Kreuzfahrerbüro Kategorie:Das Syndikat-Lore Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Event Kategorie:Projekte/Events Kategorie:Banner der Hoffnung